Beyond The Cracks
by SaphireWolf13
Summary: Crack, crack, crack. What is that? A plastic bottle? Sticks? No, Hanna Marin's heart. Can Aria fix it or will she be the one to make it completely shatter? Haria. Mild sexual content.


**Beyond the Cracks**

**A/N: Haria/Arinna is another ship I'm experimenting with because their friendship is delightful and it can definitely develop into a romantic relationship. This is a one shot that takes place after the Haleb break up obviously. I put together scenes that show Aria and Hanna's friendship which turns into more. Enjoy.**

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"I didn't plan on leaving." I burrow further into her. Her brunette locks tickle my face.

"He deserves so much better, someone who doesn't have some psychotic letter stalking them." She tightens her arms around me.

"Han, this is not your fault, okay? This is some freaks fault. Once this blows over we can all be happy." I look at her in disbelief.

"When is this ever gonna blow over Aria? Ian's dead, Mona's in a mental hospital, and Garrett's in jail. We're running out of suspects in case you didn't notice."

"I know but Hanna-"

"Not to mention A's out to get my blood, literally, and I miss my best friend." The words hurt as they force their way up my throat. I didn't want to admit it but I did miss Mona. She may be bat shit crazy, but I can't forget all that she's done for me.

"But I'm right here. I will always be right here." My chest tightens painfully and I just burrow back into my deemed temporary sanctuary.

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise, Han." She chuckles but I'm completely serious. I sit up and sniffle.

"I'm serious Aria. You have to promise you will always be with me. Promise me." Her smile softens and she moves the hair from my face.

"I promise you that I will never ever leave you." I nod and settle back into her side. She starts to stroke my hair and we fall asleep like that. I felt my heart start to break apart.

-X-

"How about we go shopping today? You know get your mind off things." I cringe at the suggestion. That was me and Mona's favorite past time.

"No." The firmness in my voice scared me. I'm not supposed to be the serious one. I'm supposed to be the bubbly care free one. But who can blame me? I've been living on the edge of terror for the past year. I think it's fair to say that I can't pretend everything is alright anymore because everything is far from alright. There aren't happy sunshiny days or unicorns crapping rainbows. People are dead, important people. It's a bit hard to fake happiness with that dark cloud of dread looming over you.

"But you love shopping."

"Loved." I clarify. She sighs and looks cautious.

"Is this a Mona thing?" She sounds scared as if I'm going to explode. I just might.

"Yeah, it's a Mona thing." I feel her small hand in mine. Out of instinct I lay my head on her shoulder and squeeze her hand.

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Like where?" Her thumb rubs over the back of my hand.

"Like somewhere you can forget all of this, you know? Even if it's just for a minute." She says this so softly and I appreciate it. Her voice is pleasant to my ears, like my favorite song.

"I don't think that's possible." I mumble into her shoulder.

"What's not possible?" I hear Spencer's voice ask.

"It's not possible that I'll pass my chemistry test today." Aria answers before I can. I'm grateful for that. I didn't want to explain this feeling in the bottom of my gut. Especially to Spencer. She isn't very sentimental.

"Oh please it's not as bad as I'm doing. I got a B on my AP French paper. A B!" Aria and I share a look with secret smiles on our faces.

"Wow Spence, I think you're losing your touch." Aria chuckles. Spencer looks horrified.

"Don't even joke about that! I forgot to send in my application to U Penn. And you know where I found it?" We both shake our heads. "Crumbled up under my Calculus book. That's been my dream school since I was eight." Spencer's voice sounded exasperated. I felt bad for her I really did but Aria had just started massaging my scalp and it was hard to keep my eyes open.

"It was just the early admissions. I'm sure they'll still accept you, I mean come on you're a Hastings."

"Why does everyone think that just because I have the last name Hastings, that everything comes easily for me?"

"Because it does." Aria and I answer in unison. I smile against her shoulder. We are so much alike.

"Han, why are you nestling into Aria like a teddy bear?" I hadn't realized how far I burrowed into her.

"Lately I've been needing a cuddle buddy. Is that a problem?" I grumble still buried in Aria's shoulder.

"No! No of course not. We're all here for you to cuddle. You can cuddle me anytime." Spencer rambled making me giggle.

"I rather not Spence."

"What's wrong with me?" Spencer asked offended.

"You're scary." Aria laughs at my answer.

"No I'm not!"

"Ya kinda are Spence." I don't have to look at Spencer to know she's glaring at Aria.

"Hanna, you aren't really scared of me are you?" Finally I untangle myself from Aria instantly missing her warmth and give Spencer a crooked smile. She's always been a little self-conscious about that.

"No. I just feel sorry for anyone who gets on your bad side." Spencer smiles back at me.

"So do I get a snuggle session?" She asks while opening her arms. I shake my head with a smile.

"Nope." I answer and cozy back up to Aria who was now laughing. I hear Spencer scoff.

"Fine, I rather cuddle with Emily anyway."

"Sorry Hastings but Emily's taken and her girlfriend isn't so keen on that idea." We look up to see Paige and Emily with the biggest smile on her face I've seen in a while. At least one of us can be happy.

"I bet she isn't." Emily teases with a mischievous smirk.

"Believe me Paige you have nothing to worry about. Emily isn't that type of girl and I don't think there's anybody who can take her away." Aria says with a kind smile.

"Absolutely nobody." Emily agrees. "Well nobody but Emma Stone." Paige rolls her eyes and pecks Emily's cheek.

"I gotta go babe. Bye guys." We all say bye and I watch in amusement as Emily looks on love struck.

"Enjoying your honeymoon are we?" I ask trying to contain my laughter. Emily blinks then looks at me with a smile.

"Is it possible to be this happy?" Emily questions with a smile still in place.

"Yes it is. And no one deserves to be happy more than you Em." I look at Aria with more respect than I already had for her. It took a truly compassionate being to say something like that.

"Thank you Aria. You know it's funny, I never thought I'd ever be happy again. My life felt like some messed up nightmare and now it's like a fairytale."

"A fairytale, huh? Well Princess Emily may I escort you to your next class without your knight in shining armor sticking her lance up my ass?" We all laugh at Spencer's tease.

"Yes you may peasant."

"Whoa, Spencer Hastings a peasant? Hell has officially frozen over." Aria jokes.

"I agree with short stack. I am not a peasant." Emily looks as though she's contemplating it.

"A jester?" Emily suggests.

"No."

"A suitor?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Spencer shoots back. Emily raises her eyebrow at her.

"Okay a royal fool?"

"You know what I think I prefer peasant. Come on Princess." With that Spencer loops her arm through Emily's and they go off to their class.

"When are they going to realize they're in love with each other?" I ask rhetorically. They've made googly eyes at each other for years. I think that's why Spencer really hated Alison. Emily would always pick Ali over Spencer.

"Who?" Aria asked confused.

"Emily and Spencer." She snorts and I turn to face her. "What is so funny?"

"Spencer and Emily would never get together." Aria replies shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes they would."

"Okay Hanna." Her grin is so infectious that one appears on my face. I know she's only agreeing with me to shut me up.

"Would it be so crazy? One of us falling in love with another I mean." For some reason I really want to know the answer to that question.

"No it'd just be weird."

"It would not."

"It really would." I pull out of our embrace so I can turn and face her.

"Describe weird then."

"Well we've all been friends so long that adding romantic feelings to the mix would make it awkward."

"I don't think it would." I say with a frown.

"That's your opinion." The wind blows hair in her face and I push it back gently. Aria smiles making her olive green eyes sparkle. My head starts to move toward hers. We're so close that I can feel her breath on my lips. "Han?" Her voice breaks me out of whatever stupor I was in and I turn my lips to kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you later." I murmur in her ear then gather my stuff and leave. I faintly wonder why I hear a crack.

-X-

I awoke to my cell phone ringing and knocking at my door. Aria's name is on the screen. For a brief moment I contemplate ignoring her until I hear a slurred 'Hanna' being yelled. With a sigh I get up and pad barefooted to the door. I open it to see Aria standing there with her hand raised in mid knock position.

"Hanny I'm sad." She breathes out. I can smell the liquor on her breath heavily.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you changed." She follows me with no protest. Once I get her in my room she falls on my bed in a fit of giggles.

"The room is spiny." Aria whines.

"That's what happens when you drink too much. Here put these on." I hand her a baggy shirt and sweat pants.

"Poo." She pouts but gets up and goes to the bathroom anyway. When she finally emerges her hair is up and she looks exhausted.

"Come on cuddle buddy." I say opening my arms to her. She climbs in them and melts into my side.

"Ezra got a girl pregnant." Aria slurred into my shoulder.

"What?" I think she's had way too much to drink and that she's just spewing nonsense from her liquor induced fantasy.

"Right after he graduated high school. Her name was Maggie and his mother paid her off to leave him." My hand that was stroking her hair stopped. I pull back and look at her.

"You're serious aren't you?" She stares into my eyes and nods.

"How could he not tell me that? I know I haven't been completely honest with him but that was different. It feels like our whole relationship was a lie. I broke up with him." She began shaking, lightly, barely noticeable if I wasn't holding her.

"Maybe he was scared of losing you." I know the feeling. When I gave that ticket to her mom, I was terrified of losing her.

"If you were in his shoes what would you do?" My eyes shift back down to her, hers gaze back at mine.

"I would be truthful and do anything in my power to keep you." She takes a sharp intake of breath and for a moment I thought I did something wrong until she surges forward and connects our lips.

I kiss back because I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to. Her lips move slowly over mine and I reciprocate it fully. She gets bolder and straddles my lap. I pull away momentarily to catch my breath. The adrenaline running through my veins only enhances my senses. Goosebumps break out on my skin as I feel her lips on my neck and her hot breath as pants roll out of her mouth. Her lips attach to my pulse point.

"You know I always had a crush on you." She whispers against my neck.

"Re-really?" She hums in agreement. "Why didn't you tell me?" She licks a line from my pulse point to my ear.

"I was so sure that I _loved_ Ezra that I ignored even the slightest bit of attraction towards anyone." I moan louder than I meant to when she bites my ear and tugs it gently.

"You're an attractive girl Aria and I came name a few people who would love to be in my position but you're drunk right now so you probably won't remember any of this tomorrow."

"Yes I am gonna remember this because I'm about to make you feel so good." Her hands play with the hem of my shirt and suddenly this became real.

"Hey, hey, hey how about we have this talk when you're sober in the morning?" I propose grabbing her wandering hands.

"What's there to talk about? I like you and you like me." She takes her shirt off and flings it across my room. She has no bra on and I can't help but stare. "Touch me." She breathes. Slowly I rub my hands up her sides and cup her breasts. I stroke her nipples liking the way they harden.

"Are you sure?" I ask still uncertain. She cups her hands over mine and leans forward to look me in my eyes.

"Positive. To tell you the truth I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to." She husks in my ear. I don't think I could either.

-X-

Waking up I felt eccentric. I could feel myself practically glowing. My arm was slung around Aria's waist and I was curled up behind her. I kiss the back of her neck and rub her stomach gently. She starts to stir into the waking world.

"Morning sleepy head." I lowly chuckle in her ear. Her body tenses up.

"Hanna?" I hum in response. "What did we do?" I frown. She doesn't remember?

"We….well you know." She leaps out of bed and starts to look around frantically.

"Where are my clothes and car keys?" She asks already ripping through piles of clothes on my floor. I sit up with the sheet pressed to my bare chest.

"Chill out Aria. Everything's okay." I say trying to calm her. But I knew everything wasn't okay. Far from it.

"We slept together Hanna. _Slept_, as in the act of sexual deeds. This is so messed up!" She growled burying her face in her hands. I got up not caring that I was still naked. Slowly and gently I stopped behind her then wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hanna…" she started.

"Shhh." She twirls in my hold and wounds her arms around my neck.

"What does this mean?" She whispers into my shoulder.

"Whatever you want it to mean." I replied. My heart clenched at the idea of her saying this was nothing. That it meant nothing.

"I want to forget this." And just like every other situation where I wish the worst would never happen, it does.

"Okay. Consider it forgotten." I assured her. It made me dizzy the way I could hear my heart crack at that moment. I know the sound far too well.

-X-

"It looks like you haven't slept in weeks." I unintentionally cringe at Spencer's use of the word slept.

"Judging the week we've had, can you blame me?" I play it off as fear instead of heartbreak. Aria hasn't talked to me in weeks. Sure she's says hi and makes small conversation but that's to keep up appearances in front of Emily and Spencer. We haven't been alone in a room for more than 5 minutes.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm really worried about Em though. Paige has been looking more menacing than usual." Something that sounds like a hum in agreement leaves my lips. Honestly I'm more focused on the small brunette talking to Jenna. What the hell does she think she's doing fraternizing with the enemy? Spencer sees my far out look and follows my line of vision.

"What the hell does she think she's doing fraternizing with the enemy?" Spencer exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly." I shut my locker feeling this urge bubbling in my stomach. That's how I always feel when I'm about to do something reckless and stupid. Mostly stupid. "Why don't we go see?" The strides I take to the pair are confident even though I want to throw my lunch up. Preferably on Jenna. I feel better hearing Spence behind me. "Hey Aria, Jenna." I say her name like it was venom but she still nods in greeting and Aria just turns her gaze from me to Spencer.

"What's up guys? We were just talking about-"

"Actually Aria I'd prefer that to stay between us." Jenna interrupted. Aria looked conflicted. As I'm about to politely bust the bitch's face in Aria grabs my hand probably sensing my rage. My body completely shut down. This was the first form of physical contact we've had in weeks. It felt better than it should have.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Jenna." Spencer and I have the same horror struck expressions. Jenna has that same creepy smile she always has on then walks away.

"What do you mean 'I'll see you tomorrow Jenna'?" Spencer demands angrily. I would have been the same way if I weren't so shell shocked.

"It means that I'm seeing Jenna tomorrow." Aria answered. She has yet to let go of my hand.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and assume you have a good reason for that outrageous notion."

"Honestly there is no good reason."

"Are you crazy? If you haven't noticed Aria, Jenna is not our friend." Spencer hissed. I remain unmoving. She's still holding my hand.

"Spence calm down."

"Hanna are you gonna back me up on this?" At the mention of my name I turn to Spencer.

"What?" Her hold tightens on my hand. Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Jenna just wants me to run an errand." My head snaps toward my small brunette.

"Like a killing kind of errand?" I say dumbly. Spencer scoffs and I see the corners of Aria mouth twitch upwards. It wasn't even a smile and my stomach was doing somersaults.

"No Han, not like a killing kind of errand." She actually smiles this time. And now my stomach is doing a full on cheerleading routine.

"If you have a death wish Aria I suggest a very tall building not a person who fakes being blind for a month." Aria chuckles a bit and I can't help the smile that consumes my face. Spencer sighs while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look I know you're still sore from the break up with E-"

"Don't say his name." Aria deadpanned. The smile is now gone from her face and is replaced by a frown.

"Right, sorry. I know you're still sore from your break up with _him_, but believe it or not life goes on."

"How did you feel when Toby left you Spencer? Didn't you feel like the world stopped spinning? Like the air in your lungs just suddenly disappeared? And what about you Hanna? Weren't you so devastated that you couldn't even leave your house when Caleb left? I was there for both of you, supported you, and didn't give you crap about anything. If you can't do the same for me then I don't see the reason why I should keep consulting you on the decisions I make." Her hand finally left mine as she walked down the hallway. Another crack sounded through my ears.

"Nice job Spence." I muttered pushing past her.

-X-

"How did you know you were gay?" I can tell from the expression on Emily's face that she's surprised yet amused by the question.

"Well one day I just decided that boys weren't attractive and boom, I knew I was gay." She jokes. I crack a smile but ask in a serious tone.

"No really, how'd you know you felt something for girls?" She realizes that I'm not trying to be funny and motions for me to scoot over on her bed. She sat by me and sighed.

"The first time I kissed Ali, it was magic. You know all those cheesy things you hear about how the world stops spinning and you see stars?" I nod my head. "Well that's how it actually felt. When she was cruel to me, I couldn't stay mad at her. I guess you could call it a toxic relationship but Ali called it love. Then she died and I buried the hurt in dates with guys I hardly knew who only wanted to get into my pants." I scowl at that thought. No one as kind and gentle as Em should ever get hurt. It should be in the constitution. I'd call it the Emily Amendment. "After that Ben came along and I just didn't feel that way about him or any other guys for that matter."

"But you did about Maya?" She smiles and grimaces at the same time at the mention of the name.

"No I didn't." What? My confusion must have shown because she continues on. "It felt a million times better with Maya. I felt invincible when I was with her. Like we could conquer anything that came our way, together." Her face looks peaceful like she's reminiscing about a fond memory.

"So Maya was the girl who opened your eyes?"

"Yes and no." Again confusion is shown on my face. "All these vague answers aren't helping any are they?" I shake my head with a small smile. "The point is that I always looked at girls differently than you, Aria, and Spencer. Maya was just the first person I wanted to show that to." I nod in understanding. There's a bit of clarity in my brain now.

"That's…..interesting." I drawl out the word on accident. I can tell she's suspicious by the arch of her eyebrow.

"What's with the sudden fascination in my life story?" She teases.

"I just needed to clear up this ambiguous cloud in my head."

"Oh what you have a girl crush?" She asks rhetorically. When all I give her is my gaze turning down to the suddenly interesting looking floorboards she finally gets it. "You do don't you? I should have realized from the expression on your face. I had that same lost puppy dog look." I raise my gaze back up to her, she's smiling encouragingly back at me. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"Aria." I mumble under my breath and look away.

"I'm sorry?" A groan emits from my throat. I grab one of her many fluffy pillows and hide my face with it then fall back on her bed and say the name again.

"Hanna come on you know I don't judge." Emily chuckles, pulling the pillow from my face and looking down at me.

"I said Aria." Just as I thought she was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed greatly resembling a creepy door that always creaks open at night.

"You- Aria- What?"

"I have romantic feelings for Aria." I pronounce every word slowly.

"Okay. That's was unexpected but whatever. You like Aria, so what?"

"So what? This could ruin our friendship Emily!" That's what it all comes down to. Aria and I's friendship. I've lost so much since A popped into our lives and I can't lose her. If I did I'd- I just can't.

"The worst thing she could do is turn you down. There'll be some awkward for a couple of weeks but that's it. Aria wouldn't let this ruin the friendship you guys have made."

"She certainly seemed like she would when she woke up naked with me." I mumbled accidently. When Emily's silent I realize what I just said. I'm about to explain myself but see her wide eyes.

"Hot." She utters with her mouth still agape. I laughed at her comment.

"Emily close your mouth. It attracts flies but repels guys."

"I'd say that's pretty good considering the kind of people I'm in to." She smirks.

"I guess I'm with you halfway on that one."

"Aria isn't shallow. Just go talk to her."

"She's probably about to do that errand for Jenna now." I sigh defeated. Emily pulls me up be my arm.

"That's all the more reason to go. Save the damsel in distress from the super villain superwoman."

"Did you make that analogy just for me?" I ask smiling.

"With your short attention span I didn't think anything else would work. Now go." I get into my car and head for the Montgomery house.

-X-

"Just a second!" Aria called as I rang the doorbell. My heart was going a mile a minute and I felt queasy. "Hel- oh Hanna."

"Don't sound so happy." I say sarcastically.

"No I am happy to see you actually." I swallow.

"Why?"

"Come inside." She says stepping aside. I shake my head feeling my heart go heavy. I knew what happened next. Rejection is a bitch.

"If you're just going to say why we can't be friends any more than I rather be close to my car so I can leave quicker." I sniffle, the water works already going off.

"What? Is that- is that what you really think I was going to say? Hanna you are my best friend. I promised you I'd never leave you didn't I?" She whispers softly, grabbing my hands and pulling me closer to her.

"People break promises." I breathe. Our sudden closeness is giving me goose bumps.

"I'm not people, Han. I'm your best friend."

"Then what were you going to say Aria?" I question exasperated with the way my head is spinning from her light perfume.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I was just going to do this." She says before connecting our lips. Cracks sounded in my ears and the feeling of my heart melding together filled my body. I deepen the kiss and appreciate the moan I get as a response. We pull back breathless and flushed. Next thing I know she's pulling me into her house and up the stairs to her room.

"Wait didn't you have to run an errand for Jenna?"

"I just had to feed raw meat to her cat while she's gone."

"I thought she didn't have a cat."

"I guess I'll feed raw meat to her then." We chuckle and as our lips meet again and her door closes.

-X-

**A/N: I like this one-shot. It was very fulfilling to me. The scene where Hanna holds Aria's hand in the season finale and when they set up a dating page for Aria's mother inspired this. Reviews are like herpes, they spread whether you like it or not.**


End file.
